Me a hunter In Vampire Knight! (Slight Supernatural crossover)
by hanaichichan19
Summary: My name is Ashley Hunt, I'm a hunter and my father is Lucifer. So when Chirstmas is on the way my uncles, Balthazar and Crowley called me, they said wanted to give me some holiday after sealed Lucifer and Michael away. Instead of Hawaii, they sent me to another place, where Vampire and Human life next to each other. So, here I am totally at lost and angry! Rated T for some cursed
1. Christmast gift from my uncle(sarcastic)

**I don't know what possess me to write this**

 **This story contain my OC from supernatural, which is half human half angel which somehow by some random power she got sent into VK story**

 **Her name is Ashley, and her father is Lucifer**

 **if you want to know her past just read the story Demon Slayer in super natural**

 **And I haven't finished the story yet, that's why in the begining I said something possess me**

 **Crowley : That would be me my dear**

 **Me : What the hell are you doing in here? (Grab shotgun)**

 **Crowley : Ah, come on don't be so harsh**

 **Anyway ignore him (Crowley sulking and go into some random bar)**

 **So, uh this is happening after Lucifer get cage up and Sam already get his soul back**

 **Sorry if the story, my fanfic in supernatural hasn't reach that far**

 **But, this is just some random moment if you has a king demon and mischievous angel as a uncle**

 **And that demon is Crowley and the angle is Balthazar**

 **Balthazar : Did you call me?**

 **ME : *Bang head in the keyboards***

 **Balthazar : my, my don't do that dear**

 **Ignore him too okay (Balthazar sulk and go into some random corner)**

 **So, sorry if I kind of insult some vampire knight character**

 **I swear I don't mean it, it just I have to fit it with Ashley characteristic, which is loud mouth, sassy and bad ass, and this story is a slight humor, and maybe some of the character are OCC**

 **And for the error in grammar sorry since English is not my mother language...**

 **So, please don't kill me! (hides behind Balthazar)**

 **Balthazar : (pats me on the head) so yeah, just try to read it first okay**

 **Crowley : How the hell we get all friendly? I'm not...**

 **Me : anyway ignore them while they fight, and uh I don't Vampire Knight**

 **And this is rated T for some curse words**

 **Chapter one**

I knew it, I shouldn't trust those two. I grumbled as I tried to find a way through this damn snow field. I shoved my hand through my jacket pocket, while cursing to those two. I stumbled and fell face first into the snow, I cursed again and pushed myself up.

"Damn it!" I muttered and shook my head, some snow fell from my hair and I sneezed.

"Just where the hell that fluffy ass transport me anyway?" I grumbled and kept walking.

I should stab those two with my sword or shot them between the eyes, they always bothering me ever since they knew my father not on earth anymore. Balthazar and Crowley, they sent me here, and I didn't even have a clue where the hell am I? And it's snowing hard, they should sent me somewhere warm, like Hawaii, Bali or someplace nice. But, here I am, stuck in the middle of nowhere, maybe I'm in Antarctica or South Pole. I sneezed again, I hope Sam and Dean killed them, or (god I hope HE didn't hear me) I hope Cass in here and helped me to get back, Cass is going to tease me to no end if he realized I needed his help.

"I'm going to kill both of them" I grumbled again as I tried to find any clue to my where about.

"They can send me thicker jacket" I grumbled again "I'm going to be an ice sculpture after this"

I sighed and rested a bit under a tree "Christmas present my ass" I cursed and glared at the sky "A holiday somewhere nice." I laughed bitterly "Thank you, my dear uncles" I said sarcastically "Or more like slaves, since they are under my dad"

I sneezed, this time louder. I pulled my hoodie and cover my head with it, I pushed myself up and began to walk again. Then I saw her, a girl with chocolate hair stood in the middle of snow, a grin formed on my lips, finally a person, not a tree or fucking snow! I ran up to her and yelled at her. The girl turned to me and looked at me with strange look, maybe she didn't realize there was another person in this damn hell hole, and I will freeze Crowley kingdom when I came back from here. That girl looked so small and frail, and she looked like a kicked puppy. Who the hell leave a little girl in a place like this?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

She just looked at me.

"Um, any idea where are we?"

Silent.

"Not the chatty type are you?"

Silent.

I sighed and howled in frustration. Great, I stuck in here with a fucking mute girl! I lowered my head and grumbled under my breath, suddenly my hunter sense kicked in. I lifted up my head and saw a person stood not too far from us, his eyes glowed in red and he gave us toothy grin. I swore I saw fang on his teeth, which is strange for me. I never saw anything like it, believe me since I already fight any kind of monster, ghost, demon and angel. The little girl instantly grabbed my arm and hid behind me. The man charged at me, I shoved the girl away from me and I dodged the man easily, but his hand hit my head, my hood open and reveal my long auburn hair.

"Shit!" I hissed and jumped back.

I reached for my left tight and found nothing there. My eyes widened when I realized those two bastards already stripped me from my weapon, they told me I didn't need to bring my weapon because whenever they sent me it will be peaceful, no monster. I snorted, yeah peaceful my ass! A gust of wind blew at me, and the man stiffened, he turned to me slowly and looked at me hungrily.

"Vampire huh?" I said and sighed "That explain the fang, but only four? I remembered you guys usually have teeth like shark and you hid it on your gum? New kind?"

The man charged at me again, I ducked and swiped at his feet, the man stumbled and fell face first on the snow. I quickly stood up and the chocolate haired girl quickly hid behind me again, wait a minute, I turned to her and just realized that my height almost like her, I'm taller than her but still…I looked at my hand and my eyes twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT THE ACT-?!" before I could finished a hand knocked me on the snow and the man grinned at me.

"Damn it!" I hissed and tried freed myself.

"You smell is different" he said to me "Who exactly are you little girl?"

I looked at him with confused look "Little?! Who do you call little old man?!"

I glared dagger at him and made sure my green eyes turned into blue, the man looked shock for a moment before he smirked again. He leaned on my throat and took a whiff from it.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled and kneed him on the gut.

The man grunted and fell on his side, I quickly pushed myself up and shifted into my fighting position. The man cursed loudly and growled at me, his eyes glowed even brighter and he lunged straight at me. He instantly knocked me on the ground along with the girl behind me, the man held my neck tightly and he attacked my neck, when his fangs grazed my skin the man suddenly yelled in pain and he fell on top of me. Worse some of that man blood stained my face, and clothes. I pushed that man to my side and I pushed myself into sitting position. Another man with a face exactly like the little girl beside me staring at us, more like to the little girl behind me with warm looks and at me with more like questioning looks. I sighed closed my eyes, crap this man saw me in blue eyes, luckily I didn't let my killing intent out, this man might be ran like crazy if I let that out. I opened my eyes again and the man raised his eyebrows at me, probably because of my eyes already back into its normal colour, emerald green. My eyes trailed into that man hand and saw blood from it, I looked up him again? Is he a hunter? I asked mentally. He didn't look like one, I mean he clearly didn't use any weapon to kill the vampire that attacked me. And why my hunter instinct kept screaming at me?

"Are you okay?" he asked in soothing voice and held his hand at us.

My hand twitched when I realized his eyes is red, like that man who attacked me before. I quickly jumped at my feet but hissed when a pain shot from my left ankle.

"Crap!" I hissed and fell into one of my knee.

The man just stared at me "What are you doing?"

I pointed at his red eyes "Are you….are you like him?" I asked and pointed at the dead man body.

He sighed at shook his head "He is a disgrace to all vampires"

I looked at him, vampires?! What the hell is going on here?! Where the hell Balthazar and Crowley sent me?! The little girl looked at me, a hint of hope appeared there, as if she asked me to believe the man in front of her. I bit my lips, thinking hard, should I play with them for a while? Maybe I can find some answer or a way to call my friends or a way to summon Balthazar and Crowley? I sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Just stopped giving me that look" I said and looked at the girl, while giving the man warning looks.

Something in him screaming, POWER! And I knew best not to mess up with this kind of person, monster or not. From the way he killed the vampire he could kill me in a blink of an eye if he wanted to. I limped towards the man who already held the little girl hand. He smiled at me and offered me his hand, I looked for a second and accepted it, mainly because I needed something that can help me walk. The man walked slowly as if he realized that I twisted my ankle, one more thing, this man way taller than me, I mean I knew I'm short against Dean but, this man height towering me, like an adult towering over a kid. I looked at my free hand, at the girl, at the man and at my hand again. I sighed and looked up at the sky in annoyance. They SHRUNK ME! THEY FUCKING SHRUNK ME INTO A 6 YEARS OLD KID! I screamed mentally! Those two going to be dead, I'll kill them, revive them and kill them again! Or Maybe I'll tell Shadow to maim them slowly! The man sense my anger and he looked at me questioningly. I looked up at him and pouted instantly, the man chuckled and he looked ahead of him again.

"Where are we?" I decided to ask.

"We are going to a friend of mine house" he answered coolly.

"Is he…" I looked at the girl first before at the man "The same like you? You know…"

The man shook his head "He is a human"

I nod and fell in silent again.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"My name…" should I tell him my real name? Well, screw it I'm going to tell him my real name "….Ashley Hunt"

"Ashley, huh?" he said "Call me Kaname okay?"

"Kaname" I murmured as racked my brain for his name, I never heard him before.

"What are you doing in that place Ashley?" he asked again.

"I…I don't exactly know" I answered half lied, I couldn't exactly said 'Oh, my uncle from heaven and hell decided to send me here, because they think this is funny' "I don't remember, I just remember being there"

Kaname studied me "And your parent?"

"My mom died when I was born" I answered honestly "My dad, I don't know" that's a lie, of course I knew who my dad is, Lucifer. But if I said that maybe Kaname will send me into mental institution.

Kaname still looked at me.

I sighed and looked at the snow beneath me "But, I have foster parent. They are good people"

"Where are they?" he asked me "I can call them and they can pick you up"

I cursed mentally when my eyes grew hot "They died, a group of people killed them." I blinked and looked at Kaname "In front of me"

Kaname eyes twitched a bit when he heard that, I frowned and looked straight ahead of me. Oh, if you only knew that my parent was a hunter, bunch of demons killed them and freaking LUCIFER is my father and I'm half human, half angel. But, I hid my identity as a hunter from Kaname, it's not funny if 6 years old kid claimed to be a hunter, worse claimed that she's come from completely different world and even worse Lucifer, the freaking fallen angel, is the real father.

Finally after walking for like only god knew how long, we arrived at a big house. Kaname easily walked through the gate and knocked the door. A man opened the door, he wore glasses and remind me of my dad a bit. He had Ash blonde long hair and a pair of hazel eye. His eyes first landed on the girl, Kaname and then me, he raised both of his eyebrows at me, and perhaps thinking what the hell am I doing in here? Believe me old man, I didn't have a slightest clue too. I looked up at him lazily and looked at my feet again, he told Kaname to bring us inside. He quickly headed to a room, and came back with two towels, he draped it around me and the girl. Then he ushered us into another room, which is dining room, well there's a big table with all kind of food there. The man looked at my feet when I limped to the table and sat down on one of the chair, the girl followed me and she sat right next to me. Kaname looked at the man with and he exited the dining room, the man followed him and closed the door. I began to eat the food in front of me, I'm hungry and angry, and that's a very bad combination, especially for me.

"….thank you….." she said timidly.

I chocked on my food and looked at the girl, she can speak?! The girl looked at the table again, a faint blush appeared on her cheek.

"Um, it's fine" I said.

"My name is Yuki" she said again and looked at me.

"Yuki, like snow?" I asked and tilted my head.

She nodded and looked at me "Ashley right?"

I smiled at her "Yeah" I looked at my food

Before Yuki could speak again the door opened and Kaname entered the dining room.

"You two are going to stay here from now" Kaname said calmly.

"My name is Kain Cross" the man with ash blonde hair smiled at me and Yuki.

"He agree to adopt you" Kaname smiled

I felt a pit on my stomach, adopted again huh? Suddenly a memory when the Hunt family adopt me played in my mind. They sound so happy when they got me as their daughter, but they ended up dead, because of my fucking identity as Lucifer kid. I looked up and faced Kain Cross, is it safe? I mean, is there any demon or angel in here? I didn't want another innocent people died again because of me. I didn't care about Kaname since he could kill a vampire with bare hands and he is a FREAKING vampire for god sake. But, what about Kain Cross and Yuki? They are innocent. I swallowed hard and put my spoon down, part of me which is selfish wanted to stay in one place, have a family again, and life where I didn't have to hunt, a safe one.

"Ashley?" Yuki looked at me.

I took a deep breath, and nodded at Kain Cross. Kain Cross grinned and he practically glowing with excitement. I sighed and hope nothing will happened, but then again, the heaven hates me so I guess what will happened to me is thee exact opposite.

 **-Line Break-**

I groaned as Yuki practically shook my body, I pulled my blanket higher.

"Leave me alone!" I growled at him.

"Ashley! You promised me!" she whined at me "You promise me that we will play together!"

"Five more minutes!" I yelled and tried to hold my blanket, since Yuki practically wanted to rip it from me.

Suddenly I sensed Kaname presence and he ripped the blanket easily from me. I yelled in anger and glared at him. Yuki gave Kaname delight looked and she practically squeal in joy when he succeeded in waking me up. Grudgingly I swung my feet from the warm and fluffy bed, rubbed my eyes and stretched myself. I walked lazily to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly dressed myself with a T-shirt, jeans and a hoodie, brushed my long auburn hair and tied into a ponytail. I walked into the dining room again to have a breakfast with Yuki. A glass of milk, toasts and some salad already on the table. I pulled the chair and sat on it while glaring at the food. Where's the bacon?! I growled mentally! Or the pancake?! The freaking apple pai?! Then I realized this is not some sleazy dinner who only served unhealthy food. But hey, I loved that kind of food!

"Milk" I stated "Seriously?"

"It will help you grow taller" Kaname said while sat right next to Yuki who drank her milk furiously.

I gave Kaname looks 'are-you-kidding-me?' looks "I'm already tall"

"I'm taller than you" he smiled at me.

My hand so itchy to throw a knife at his FREAKING face! I pouted and pushed the milk into Yuki.

"She need this more than I" I said and smirked at Yuki "Since she is shorter than me"

"I'm not short!" Yuki pouted and crossed her arms.

Kaname looked at me with disapproving looks.

"Ashley" he called my name slowly.

I scowled and grabbed my glass of milk and put it beside me bowl of salad. I quickly ate my food and drank my milk, when I finished I put the glass on the table and glared at Kaname.

"Happy?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Kaname, of course ignored my presence since he focused on Yuki, like wiping the corner of her mouth. Steaming I jumped for my seat and stormed out from the dining room, I grabbed my coat, wore my boots and pushed the front door opened. I ran to the yard and stopped there, I felt like stupid when I saw that scene, I'm not jealous, but come on sometimes Kaname is a jerk, sometimes he annoyed me and then acted like I didn't exist there when I'm angry at him. Which is kind of true that I maybe didn't belong here, but come one, I'm in front of him! I looked at the blue sky and started cursing.

"You son of bitch!" I looked at the sky angrily "Sent me back!"

No answer, only snow started to fall and some of them fall into my face. A vein popped at my forehead. They asked for a war! Fine! I stabbed their fluffy ass when I'm back! And for Crowley, I'll dip him and boil him in holy water, and feed him to Shadow, my favourite hell hound. I sighed in annoyance and sat on the ground, ignoring the temperature that began to drop slowly. I reached into my clothes and pulled a necklace with a crow as the pendant, a gift from Harry, his last gift. My eyes started to grow hot when I remembered that he died on my arm, as the result of my identity. I remembered his jet black hair, his beautiful sea blue eyes, his laughed, his scent and his warmth.

"Harry" I whispered.

"Who's Harry?"

I quickly wiped my tear and turned around only to find Kain Cross stood behind me. Crap, what should I do? I exactly can't tell him that Harry is my dead fiancé right?

"Uh, someone extremely important for me" I said and forced a smile.

"Oh, like your boyfriend?" he asked a bit defensive.

'More like fiancé' I said mentally. But, where the hell he got that funny idea, I'm only 6 years old on here, and suddenly he thought a boyfriend?!

"….." I gave him dejected looks, hoping that he would dropped the subject, I didn't want to dig old wound.

"Okay I won't ask any further" he said and raised both of his hand.

Then he walked to me and offered his hand "Let's come inside. It's snowing"

I accepted his hand and he pulled me up "What are you doing here? Yuki told me that you suddenly ran outside"

"I need some fresh air. The air in the dining room suddenly became too sweet for me to handle"

Kain laughed and he shook his head "Let me guess, Kaname annoyed you and then he ignored you?"

"He did that on purpose right?" I grumbled "UGH! I can't believe it I always fell for it!" I yelled in frustration "baka" I murmured.

Kain laughed again and he ruffled my hair "You always easy to tease"

"Tch"

Kain pushed me into the living room, and he closed the door. I saw Kaname and Yuki played some doll. I shivered at this sight, hell no, I'm not playing with that thing. I quickly walk to the bookshelves took some random book and read it in the corner, hoping that they would forget my existence here. I hummed some random tone and read the book, or pretend to read the book since I didn't know what I read. But, a shadow hovered above me, I looked up and saw Kaname hovered in front of me. He pulled the book and ignored my cried of protest and he put it on the shelves.

"You too young to read that" he said in brotherly tone.

'Excuse me. I'm 27 years old thank you very much' I said mentally.

"Come play with us" he said and looked at me.

Since the first day after I became Kain Cross daughter, Kaname and Kain learn that I'm a tomboy and hate girly things. And since that day, they wanted to turn me into a proper lady which is always fail because of my stubbornness. I preferred to play soccer than doll, and prefer to wear T shirt and jeans than skirt and girly top. Kain once tried to make me wore those outfit and ended up with me punched him in the face. Kaname once tried to make me play doll house which is ended up bad, since I made the peaceful scenario into some action pack scenario. And till this day they never gave up, they still trying hard.

"No" I said stubbornly.

Kaname sighed at me "Come on Ashley" he said more forcefully.

I looked at the window and saw the snow piling up in the yard. I really wanted to play some snow ball fight, or built a snow man, the point is the outside world called me for an adventure.

"I want to play snow ball fight" I whined.

Kaname eye twitched, that thing happened when he with me and I loved to annoy him even though he can snapped and kill me. Kaname shook his head and I pouted.

"Come on" I whined louder "That will be tons of fun!"

And I can practice my aim, so next time I can throw a fucking fork at your face if you annoyed me again, I added mentally.

"It's cold outside" he said again.

Oh, come on! I growled mentally and I tempted to run through the glass and jumped outside, which is a bad idea since my coat and boots are outside this room.

"Ashley, come on play with us" this time Yuki whined at me.

I turned to face Kaname, he smirked at me but that annoying smirk disappeared in a blink of an eye. My eyes twitched in annoyance at this, Kaname knew my weakness is Yuki puppy dog eyes and her whiny voice, and he ALWAYS used that to force me to do the thing I HATE, that's sneaky bastard! I am 100% sure he related to Gabriel somehow, because both of them always know how to trick me. Grudgingly I stood up from my seat and dragged my feet at Yuki, I sat next to her and Yuki squealed in delight. She handed me a doll and asked me to pretend to be her big sister, I sighed in defeated and swore in my heart that I will dolled up those two bastard (Balthazar and Crowley) into barbie and forced them into playing house for the eternity!

 **-Line Break-**

It already night, Kaname already gone, probably to his home and Kain is nowhere to be seen. Kain only said he's will be back before night, but as you can see, I didn't see him. Yuki sat in front of the TV watched some random channel while I paced around the living room and sometimes glanced at the front door.

"Ashley" Yuki called me.

I stopped and looked at her "Yeah?"

"Sit here" she said and patted the empty space next to her.

I looked at the door, sighed and walked to the couch. I sat right next to Yuki and when I put my butt on the couch, Yuki scooted closer to me and hugged me from the side.

"You're warm" she said and put her head on my shoulder since I'm taller than her.

"I'm alive" I said and looked at her "If I'm cold that's mean I'm dead"

Yuki giggled and she snuggled closer "You right"

I rested my head on her head "You warm too" I said and yawned a bit.

"Of course, after all I'm alive" she said and giggled again.

I smiled at her and yawned again "Let's sleep, he's probably back at mid night"

Before Yuki could answer the front door swung opened and Kain came in, with a boy who covered snow. I chocked at my own saliva when I saw the boy, he had silver hair and purple lilac eyes. Yuki quickly let go of me and she hurried off to the boy, asking what happened. Judging from the boy expression and eyes, I bet someone killed his loved ones possibly parent in front of him, because I saw myself in him after I lost my parent 5 years ago. Yuki brought the boy in the bathroom and I headed to the kitchen. I took the kettle, fill it with water and heated it on the stove, I took two mugs and fill it with cocoa powder. I laid my back on the kitchen counter while waited for the water to boil, finally the kettle started to make a sound, I turned the stove off took the kettle and pour the hot water to the mug, and add some normal water to the mug so it will be warm enough to drink. I brought two mugs into the living room, I gave one to Kain and he smiled widely at me and ruffled my hair, and I gave the second mug at the silver haired boy. The boy looked at the mug then at me, then he stayed to look at me. I sighed and pushed the glass gently into his chest.

"It's freezing outside" I said slowly "Drink this, it will make you feel better and warm"

They boy still looked at me.

"I'm not going to bite you or poison you" I said and looked at him.

Still looked at me.

"Ugh, I put it in here" I put the glass on the counter in the bathroom "it's up to you whether you drink it or not"

After that I exited the bathroom and sat right next to Kain Cross who drank his hot chocolate slowly.

"Go easy on him" he said and patted my head "he's been through a lot tonight"

"Let me guess, his parent die" I said and Kain hand tensed a bit, I looked up at him "I know because my parent died in front of my eyes too" I said and smiled a bit "I saw myself in him"

Kain chuckled and he put his mug on the table in front of him, after that he pulled me into his laps "His name is Zero Kiryuu. Since you are quite alike, please befriend him"

 **-Line Break-**

The winter almost over, and Zero started to open up a bit, which is a pain since I the one who always doing the talk and he only listen, sometimes he even leaved me when I talked to him. I rolled in my bed, Yuki already fast asleep. I sighed and climbed down from my bed, I headed to living room again, I tried to find a book about demon or angel, I found some book yesterday but I didn't have a chance to read it. This night I will read it, since everybody asleep. I sneaked out silently from my room and sneakily headed to the living room.

"What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

I shrieked silently and jumped from my position, knocked a vase, luckily I was born with fast reflexes. I quickly turned around and caught the vase before it hits the floor, shattered and Kain will smack me if he knew I was the one who broke his favourite vase.

"Geez, Zero. Don't sneak on me like that" I huffed and quite surprised he can talked one full sentences, when he usually ignored me.

"You're the one who sneaking around" he accused me.

"What are you doing? You are supposedly to be sleep" I hissed,

"You are the one who talk" he said coldly.

"Talkative aren't you tonight?" I smirked at his wide eyes "When you usually ignored me when I'm talking to you"

"Tch, whatever" he said and still looking at me with accusing looks.

I blew my hair that cover my eyes and sighed "What?"

"What are you doing at this night?" he asked again, a bit louder this time.

I cannot say that I wanted to do some research in summoning demon and angel right? I gulped and looked at the front yard.

"Stargazing" I blurted out "I cannot sleep, nightmare"

Shit! I cursed under my breath, now I cannot take the word back. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Your parent?" he asked.

Kain Cross probably already told him my story, I nodded and quickly walked to the front door, I grabbed my coat and boots. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Zero took his coat too and he wore his boots.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?" I asked.

"I cannot sleep too" he said quickly "So, why not stargazing" he turned to face me "Besides someone has to take care of you so you don't fall asleep outside and dies from the cold"

I blinked at him, since when he care "Uh, you know that you don't have to do that right? And I'm not that stupid to sleep outside at this weather"

Zero 'tch' at me and he glared at me "Whatever, I don't care about your opinion"

I sighed at his cold attitude "I don't which one is colder, the weather outside or you attitude"

"Shut up!" he said at me and pushed the front door open.

I followed him and closed the front door slowly. I ran to Zero side and sat one of the rock, I looked up and found hundreds of star decorating the night sky.

"Beautiful" I said and smiled widely at the sight.

"Hn" Zero answered as he looked at the sky.

I reached my hand out to the sky and laughed quietly "My parent usually bring me outside when I cannot sleep" I said and smiled at the old memories "And I count the star with them until I fell asleep" I pulled my hand and studied the ground "Even though they are not my real parent but I'm glad I meet them"

"What do you mean?" Zero asked me clearly curious.

I forced a smile "I never knew my real parent. My mom died when I was born and my dad, never saw him"

Zero eyes softened a bit, but he quickly looked the star the next second. I giggled at his attitude and I looked at the star again, suddenly Zero hand took my hand and he squeezed it gently as if to reassure me that everything will be okay.

"It getting colder" he said and stood up, pulling me too "Let's get inside"

I smiled at his back as he pulled me. Zero cared about me, but he just too shy to show it. When we inside, I swiped some snow from his hair and he stiffened at my gesture, I pulled him gave him a quick hug and thanks him for the time. I bid goodbye and entered my room, I smiled at the bond that started to grow between us. But then I cursed under my breath, because I completely forgot about my research.

"Aw, screw it" I mumbled as I threw myself at the bed.

 **-Third Person POV-**

Zero didn't know what coming into him, when he saw Ashley sneaking into the living room he just had to ask instead of leave her be. Zero appreciate what she did to him when the first time he came here, but after that she constantly came to him and started a conversation out of nowhere, but he always ignored her and sometimes leaved her in the middle of the conversation which lead to Ashely cursed him and she earned a smacked from Kain because of her words. Zero admitted he enjoy the sight of Kain scolded Ashley for being rude, cursing and act like a boy instead like a girl, like Yuki. But, the other day Kain called him and told him about Ashley past, Zero surprised that a loud girl like that had a tragic past like him, her parent had been murdered in front of her, worse it's happened when she much younger than he.

So, when Zero caught Ashley sneaked around like that, he called her and saw her jumped and knocked a vase, luckily she had a very good reflexes, Ashley turned around and caught the vase before it shattered on the floor. She glared at him and put the vase back into the small table. When Zero asked what's she doing, Ashley looked hesitated a bit before blurted out about stargazing and nightmare. When Zero talked about her parent, Ashley flinched without she realized it. Zero didn't know why he followed her to the outside, but something bothered him, when Ashley bent down to wear her boots, Zero caught tattoo on her left shoulder blade, something like star inside a circle and three symbols around it. Zero quickly averted his gaze and he focused on his coat and boots. When they outside Zero admitted that the sky is beautiful, and he smiled a bit when Ashley eyes sparkled and she smiled happily when she saw the star. And after the time he spent with Ashley he learned that Ashley came from foster home, she's an orphan before adopted. Zero looked at her but quickly looked at the sky when the girl looked at him with her emerald green eyes. The girl in question only giggled and returned her gaze into the sky again, at that time Zero didn't knew what came into him, he automatically took Ashley hand and squeezed it gently, he quickly lied about the weather and dragged her into the house before things turned into awkward moment. He froze when Ashley cleaned his silver haired from snow, and worse she suddenly hugged him, whispered thank you and pulled herself before walked to her bad which she share with Yuki. That night Zero felt something inside him, he felt some connection to Ashley. After all he and her share the same past.

"Tch, this is stupid" he mumbled to himself while walked to his own bedroom.

 **-First Person POV-**

I twitched in annoyance in my bed, today is my 8 birthday and I refused to get out from my room. Why? Because Kain, Yuki and Kaname will forced me to wear some stupid dress and Zero will enjoy my pain and suffering. After that little talk we share that other night, Zero became slightly warming up to me, but sometimes he enjoyed my pain and loved to add salt to my wounded pride.

"Ashley-Chan"

I froze when I heard Kain Cross sweet voice.

"Come here, I have something for you"

"NO!" I yelled back "EVEN IF THERE'S A FUCKING THUNDER STORM OR A TSUNAMI, THERE'S NO WAY I'M EXITING MY ROOM!"

"Ashley language!" I heard Kaname voice from outside.

But, today I quite surprised, because Zero tolerated Kaname presence. Usually he grabbed my hand and dragged me out from the house when Kaname came. Once I hug him and called him my saviour from saving me, Zero pushed me and glared at me coldly. Then I told him that when Kaname came, he and Kain with Yuki will pull something to make me acted like a proper lady, like wearing a dress, eat properly, asked me to play chess with Kaname, and some other lesson that sound like a torture to me. And Zero dare to snicker at my stories, that snickered only last for 5 second before he turned into his usual antisocial and cold self. And he smacked my head for calling him iceberg king and heartless. Tch, looks like he already copied Kain habit to smack me in the head and from Kaname who flicked his finger on my forehead. Oh, one more thing Zero habit smacking me in the head and flicking his finger on my forehead became more often when he realized that he taller than me now. When he first came I'm clearly the taller one, between Zero and Yuki of course, but since he turned 8 years old he grew like a fucking giraffe.

"Ashley-Chan" this time Yuki spoke "Come on, I want to see you in dress"

"NO WAY!" I yelled again "I WON'T USE THAT HIDEOUS THING EVEN THOUGH THE HELL FREEZE AND THE KING OF HELL DECIDED TO BE A SAINT!"

Suddenly the door burst opened and a very annoyed Zero appeared, two vein popped on his fore head. He walked to me quickly, smacked my head, grabbed my arm and dragged me outside my safe house. I wailed and grabbed the door frame.

"ZERO YOU MEANIE!" I yelled and clutched the door frame tighter "HOW COULD YOU FEED ME THE INNOCENT LAMB INTO THE WOLVES!"

"Tch, you are so loud!" he growled at me and pulled harder.

"No!" I yelled.

"Stop acting like a prick!" he yelled at me "OW" he yelled in pain

I turned and found Kain smacked Zero on his head and chided 'language', and then he procced to smacked me in the head harder because he think I'm a bad influence to Yuki and Zero! Using that momentum Zero pressed my weak point on my stomach, I yelped and my gripped on the door handle loosened, he pulled me from my door frame and then pushed me into Kaname. Zero gave Kaname an evil smirked and Kaname just nodded, I blinked at this. Of course that moment only last one second, and then Zero 'tch' as usual and kept his distance as far as he could from Kaname, and I the only one who happened to notice that! Zero sent me an evil smirked as if I knew the forbidden fact that he made some conspiracy with his sworn enemy and I had to pay it with my life because I happened to catch him red handed in his act! Also, SINCE WHEN THEY AGREED TO BULLY ME LIKEE THIS! Kaname with Yuki and Kain Cross dragged poor me into a room with my cried of protest.

-30 minutes later-

The person who dressed me came out with some bruise and scratch mark on their face and arm. Some of them even said that I acted like a wild cat. And I refused to come out, not in this hideous dress, Yuki on the other hand kept squealing in joy, I wonder what kind of food Kain feed her since her energy never drained when it's come into dolling me up, like this. Kain Cross opened the door and Yuki pushed me with all her might. Kain Cross smiled widely when he saw me, his smiled almost split his face into two, Kaname smiled brightly as he took a picture of me, Yuki as usual jumped at my side and called me pretty like a little angel and Zero eyes widened when he saw me, his lips cracked into a smile and he grinned at me, and it only last for 2 second, and again nobody noticed that, only me!

"Aw, my daughter is so beautiful" Kain Cross and wiped his tears, and he hugged me tightly.

I just stood there like a statue as Kain hugged me, again Kaname took some pictures, and I could see slight smirked decorated his lips. Oh, great now he had something to black mail me if I refused to learn how to be a proper lady, amazing just amazing! Balthazar and Crowley are so going to pay after all this humiliation!

Then The cake is out, some gifts, and they sing happy birthday, and I blow the candle with a wish, I wanted to avoid all Kaname classes at all cost, even if I had to bring my dad back into this world and we will started the apocalypse!(cue evil laughter). I cut the cake, gave the first slice to Kain Cross which he accepted with big and wide grinned on his face, everybody ate the cake and the time to take a picture together. To prevent me from run away, Kain Cross made sure to lock my arm in his on the right side, since Zero refused to be near anywhere near Kaname, so Kaname the one who locked me from the left side, Yuki who admired Kaname stood beside her idol, Zero by Kain Cross and sent nasty glare into Kaname. THE MOST AWKWARD PHOTO SESION EVER! The one who completely oblivious is Yuki of course, even Kain Cross could fell the tense in the air. Zero quickly headed into his emo corner while Kaname talked into Yuki and then the doorbell rang. I lazily walked to the door, not even care about my stupid hideous thing that I wore, I opened the door and found two large duffle bags on the ground and a large cardboard box in front of the door. I froze when I saw the large duffle bags, those are mine and it's contained my hunting equipment, all of it, from guns, salt, holy water, daggers, throwing knifes, swords, katana, bow and arrow, and many more. Ignoring the cold and the fact that I wore small high hells I ran to the outside, tried to catch whoever delivered this. I saw a guy in red white clothes walked into the distance stopped and turned to face me.

It's Samandriel, one of the angel! Yes, my wish came true! I waved my hand at him, and yelled at him, calling him to come back. But, the next thing make me want to hate the heaven and all of its angels. Samandriel smirked at me, winked and disappeared just like that! I mean, WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK IS THAT! I'M LUCIFER DAUGHTER, ONE OF THE ARCHANGEL AND I DEMAND THAT HE CAME BACK AND SAVE ME! He's already on my dead list, including Balthazar, Crowley, Zero, Kaname, and Kain. I stomped my foot and stormed into the package, but froze when saw Kain and Kaname examined my package without Yuki or Zero behind them. Looks like he hid them when sensed something powerful entering his home, and after all they never faced angel or demon before. I imagine what will happened if Michael or Lucifer or Gabriel or Lucifer or Raphael itself decided to pay a visit.

"Uh, that's my thing you know" I said when Kain picked a card on the cardboard box.

I ran to him, ignoring the stare from Kaname and Kain when I snatched the card from his hand. I read it and whoever wrote this thing managed to make my blood boil.

 _'Happy Birthday my beloved nephew_

 _We sorry that we made a mistake during some last event_

 _But don't worry we already take care of it so everything is fine_

 _And we will fix it completely but it will take some time_

 _I hope you enjoy our present, and use it well_

 _Yours truly_

 _You beloved uncles'_

 _Love Crowley and Balthazar_

 **So what do you think?**

 **Should I continue it or stop it?**

 **Give me some review about it okay**

 **And good bye**

 **Crowley : Tsk, I still don't get it why I get all friendly with those douche bag**

 **Balthazar : same here**

 **Crowley : right?**

 **Me :... you agree at one point, that's mean you friend**

 **Crowley : I even didn't knew who Ashley is!**

 **Me : Um, she's Lucifer daugther**

 **Crowley : ...**

 **Balthazar : ...**

 **Me : Um, guys?**

 **Crowley : *grins evilly***

 **Balthazar : *grins angelically*(Get it )**

 **Me : oh, boy. I just stop write at this point before they hijack me and took over me**

 **BYE! (Ran away!)**


	2. First 'bloody' day in school

**Soo, sorry for the long await for the update**

 **I thank you for all the reviewer, follower and favoriteer**

 **This chapter finally finished after long struggle of writing and deleting**

 **So, enjoy the story my beloved friends (laughed like a boss)**

 **Zero : tch, you're annoying**

 **Me : (stop laughing) uh, how did you got here?**

 **Zero : Your door opened and I let myself in**

 **Me : (staring)**

 **Zero : What?!**

 **Me : I saw Kaname hogging Ashley and Yuuki**

 **Zero : (already gone somewhere)**

 **Now the pest already gone so leet-**

 **Aido : Writer-chan!**

 **Me : agh, another pest (got a garlic spary and spary it into Hanabusa Aido face)**

 **Aido : Noo, not garlic and not in my face!**

 **(Kicked Aido out from my room) huh, i really should brought chains and lock.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story before they can interrupt again.**

 **I don't own Vampire Knight**

 **Chapter 2**

I dropped my bag on my new dorm floor and sighed heavily. Great school again, I glared at the ceiling and blamed all the supernatural thing that happened to me. It's already 7 years after that event where I got all my hunting equipment again and I decided to be a hunter again. And I finished some small job, like killed a small group of vampire level E here and there. Of course Zero and Yuki didn't know the fact that I'm a vampire hunter with license, they only knew Kain train me to be one along with them. I opened my closet and tried to find my hunting gear, I asked Kain to give me some hidden space to hide all my weapon, I just put some that Yuki and Zero knew on plain view and hid the rest. I pushed some hidden button and a secret compartment from the closet opened and revealed all my weapons. I smirked at this and closed the compartment again, I sighed happily and threw myself at the soft bed. Starting tomorrow I'll attend Cross Academy, where Vampire and human will live next to each other, human in normal day class, while the vampire will attend the night class. And I, Yuki and Zero will join Disciplinary Committee, who will tried to protect the secret of the night student class, which is a pain in the ass for me. But, since Yuki looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I reluctantly agreed to take the job, along with very grumpy Zero. I pushed myself up and looked at my uniform, I really wanted to tear it apart. Why? Because the short skirt and the red bow, even though I like the colour, black, but why the skirt?! I could fell Kain Cross smiling happily in his office, he knew that I didn't have a choice but to wear the stupid uniform. I also heard that Kaname will attend the night class, because he is the vampire and he's a pureblood, that's explain the POWERFULL vibe that came from him. Well, the class will start tomorrow and I still got a lot of time to waste, so I decided to roam around the academy ground. I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket and walked into the dorm hall, the sun already set and the moon started to shine the dark hallway. My footstep echoed through the empty hall and I only heard the soft breeze against the tree, its peaceful tonight. I sighed and walked into the front yard, I looked up at the sky and smiled widely when I saw a countless star decorating the night sky.

"It's beautiful" I said to myself.

"What are you doing out here at night?" a cold voice asked me.

I turned and found Zero stood not too far from me, arm crossed and he glared at me. I ignored him, sat on the ground and looked at the beautiful sky. An annoyed sigh escaped from his lips and he walked towards me with large step.

"Hey, I'm asking you!" he snapped.

"Stargazing" I said casually "What? Is that against school regulation?"

"It's night time" he said "You are supposed to be in your room, not wandering around" he said sharply.

"School start tomorrow" I said casually and leaned on my back "Beside, I can take care of myself"

Zero growled at me, he bend down, grabbed my arm and he forced me to stand up. I yelped at his action and glared at him.

"Those blood sucker could kill you" he growled at me.

"Didn't you hear my word?" I hissed at him "I can take care of myself!"

Zero pulled me towards him and his face inched closer "Just go back!"

"No!" I said stubbornly.

Before Zero could retorted I heard another footstep and Kaname appeared in front of me. Zero head snapped into his direction and his gripped on my arm tightened, I flinched at his action and glared dagger at him.

"Let's go" Zero said and he began to drag me back into the day dorm.

"I said no!" I yelled at him and tried to stand my ground.

"Zero, let her go" Kaname voice rang trough the silent night.

Zero stopped suddenly and made me bumped into his large back. I rubbed my nose and drilled a hole into the back of his head with my glare. Zero turned his head and he growled at Kaname.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked dangerously.

I sighed heavily when I felt the air became tense, they totally ruined my chance to stargazing peacefully.

"She didn't want to go back obviously" Kaname said and I rolled my eyes.

Zero snorted "I don't care about her opinion! She is stupid and reckless, and leaving her around wondering at night is a good reason enough to bring her back, before your kind killed her!"

I kicked Zero feet hard and he winced at me "Hey! I could hear you perfectly you know!"

How dare he called me stupid and reckless! Reckless maybe, but stupid?! He's the stupid one here, or acted like a stupid person! I tried to pull my hand free from his iron grip but his grip is strong like crazy. A thought crossed my mind, a crazy one, used my angelic power to pull my hand free, but the side effect is….uh, I quickly shook my head. No, no, no, I didn't want to risk that, I already risked my neck enough when they saw my hunting equipment that day and I didn't want to add the fuel by showing them that I'm not normal human.

"I'll make sure she's safe" Kaname said again, breaking my train of thought.

Zero let out a laugh, a scary one not a happy one "Yeah, like I will let that happened"

I mentally face palm, did I had to witness this, Zero and Kaname bickered? They are like kids! I pulled my hand from Zero grip, to signal him that I wanted to go. Zero and Kaname still in staring contest, I cleared my throat to remind them that I still exist here and they ignored my presence. I growled and punched Zero shoulder from behind with my free hand, hard enough to leave a mark tomorrow and to remind him that I'm still here.

"OW!" he turned to face me "What was that for?!" he asked me angrily and rubbed his shoulder.

"You guys ignore me AGAIN!" I yelled at both of them "You want to bicker, fine do it! Just don't drag me into it!"

Zero gave me a look, a scary one, but I'm not scared. I'm used to it, after all a glare from angel or demon enough to make a grown man scared shitless. Zero gave a final cold glare that can freeze hell and went to the day dorm with me behind him, tried my best to follow his big step.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" I yelled at him again.

Zero just kept his mouth shut and kept dragging me.

"Zero!" I called him "Do you even hear me?!"

Zero walked even faster.

"Why are you always be a party popper?! Beside Kaname won't kill me! If he wanted to, both of us will be dead by now!" I yelled at him.

Zero stopped and turned around to face me. His breath became a little bit faster and he didn't loosened his grip on my arm, I bet that will leave a mark tomorrow.

"Do you know what he capable of?" he asked more like snarled at me.

"I know what he capable of Kiryuu!" I finally snapped at him, he always been like this to me since he knew that both of my foster parent are hunters. He treated me harshly when he knew I spoke or interacted with Kaname.

Zero eyes twitched when I called him by his last name and he knew what it meant. I'm angry at him.

"I'm not stupid! And I can take care of myself" I glared at him harshly and I didn't care if my eye colour changed into blue and its glowing "So let my arm go or you will regret it Kiryuu!"

Zero reluctantly loosened his grip and I pulled my arm, before he could speak I quickly pulled my dagger that I hid under my jacket and I pointed it at Zero neck. Zero eyes widened at this, I scowled and leaned towards him.

"Like I said before and I'll said it again. I can take care of myself Kiryuu"

I pulled the dagger from his neck and stormed into my dorm room. I slammed the door closed and I put the dagger on the table harshly. Zero officially ruined my night, and I kind of hated him for that. I knew he worried about my safety, but this time he went too far. Kaname is different vampire, he saved my life and I respect him for that. I sighed heavily and climbed to my bed, I faced the ceilings and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Zero, baka" I said a bit loud before I slept.

 **-Line Break-**

I twirled my pen and stared at the window with bored looks. The sun is high on the sky, shone brightly and the wind blew slowly through the school yard, the weather is perfect today. But instead of outside, I'm stuck here in class, learning all the things I've already learned. I sighed and rested my head on the table, I had to hold the urge to bang my head on the table. Ugh, this is pure torture to me. When I raised my head a piece of chalk flew at amazing speed at me, I quickly dodged it and the chalk hit an unfortunate student behind me, bless my amazing reflect this time.

"Ms. Hunt" the teacher looked at me with annoyed looks "Are you even listening?"

I looked at him with equally annoyed and bored looks "Yeah, kinda"

Half of the class looked at me as if I'm grew another head. Zero sighed heavily while Yuki gaped at me, I leaned back to my chair and crossed my arm while the teacher looked at me with wide eyes.

"Then solve this problem!" he snapped at me and hit the black board with a ruler.

Lazily, I turned around to the student behind me who got hit by the chalk, I took the chalk and walked lazily to the front of the class. I looked at the problem, its math problem, it's quite easy though since I already learned it in high school. I quickly wrote the answer, threw the chalk on the teacher table and walked back towards my seat.

"I can't believe it" the teacher said as he shook his head in disbelieved "its right, your answer is right"

I sat down and looked at the window again, while the whole class began to stare at me in shock and admiration.

"How did you do that?" Yuki whispered to me.

I just shrugged my shoulder at her, Yuki grabbed my arm and she began to shake my body "Come one Ashley, tell me"

I turned to her and looked at her big brown eyes "I studied it last night"

I heard a scoff right in front of me, I didn't have to turn my head to find out the owner of that annoying scoff, Zero Kiryuu. I threw a ball of paper at him and he gave me death glare.

"What?" I asked him and smirked "Cat got your tongue Kiryuu?" I teased him.

"Leave me alone" he said in annoyed tone before facing to the teacher again.

"Ashley you have to teach me that" Yuki said excitedly at me "You have to!"

"Ask Zero" I said lazily "I'm busy"

"No, Zero is a meanie and he will yell at me if I get the answer wrong" Yuki pouted.

I snickered when Zero shoulder stiffened when Yuki called him meanie. I twirled my pencil on my hand while watching the cloud at the bright blue sky, while Yuki kept pestering me about tutoring her at math.

"Ashley come on" she whined at me.

"Fine, fine" I said in low tone "Now stop talking or the teacher will throw something at us aside chalk!"

Yuki nodded and she quickly facing the teacher with sheepish look on her face. I sighed and rested my face on the table, when it will end? Finally the bell rang through the school and I almost yelled yes. I quickly gathered my books and pencils, and stuffed it into my school bag. I grabbed my lunch, then dashed into the school rooftop area, I enjoyed the soft and cool breeze against my skin there, especially with excellent weather like this. I pushed the door opened, sat near the edge of the roof and began to eat my lunch happily. Lucky, today I could wake up early and cooked lunch for me, just me and I didn't bother to cook lunch for Yuki and Zero. Although the rule stated I had to eat lunch in the cafeteria, I didn't care about that and I didn't care if Kain Cross would scolded me about this. I heard footsteps behind me and someone sat right next to me. I turned my head and found Zero sat right next to me, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him curiously.

"Its quiet here" he said in his usual cold tone "I can't stand the cafeteria, to noisy"

I just nodded and continued to eat my lunch quietly, while a breeze softly blew against my face.

"Sorry for yesterday" he said suddenly and I almost choke.

I turned to face him, even though Zero said it quietly and for himself, but I still heard it. Zero looked at the other way, and I'm sure I saw his cheek turned slight pink.

"You just worried" I said and looked at my unfinished lunch "But you overreacted yesterday"

Zero sighed heavily and began to eat his lunch "Whatever"

I looked at Zero with the corner of my eyes, Zero silver hair got swayed by the soft breeze and his purple eyes focused on his lunch. I still couldn't believe it that we already turned 17 years this years, and we already became a vampire hunter, though I got more experience then him, since Kain Cross sometimes sent me to hunt low level vampires.

"So, we have to work after class right? Guarding them from the hoarding fan girls" I asked and looked at the bright blue sky.

Zero sighed in annoyance "Why you have to remind me of that?"

I closed my almost empty lunch box and put it beside me "You don't look too excited"

Zero sent me his infamous cold glare "I hate noisy place and I certainly hate those annoying fan girls"

I stood up carefully and dusted my skirt "Yeah, yeah, just help us alright. Your cold glare and attitude can help me and Yuki a lot"

I picked up my lunch box and offered my free hand to Zero. Zero looked at my hand and at me, suddenly his body stiffened when a breeze blew softly from behind me. Ignoring my hand he quickly stood up and brushed past me like I'm not even there. I still stood there with my hand extended to an empty space, I curled up my fist and sighed in annoyance.

"Zero, baka" I muttered and walked back to class.

 **-Line Break-**

I walked to Moon Dorm gate with Harry Katana on my back, of course I hid it in a bag especially made to conceal the katana. People will think that I carried a sword that used in Kendo, not a real weapon. Also, I got my dual guns hid under my skirt, I strapped it on my tights, just I case some of the vampire decided to attack me. Yuki already stood near the gate yelling at the fan girls that started to swarm the gate. Yuki small figure against the horde of fan girl, I sighed and shook my head. I didn't see Zero anywhere and growled in annoyance, where the heck that jerk?! Yuki who caught me in her view, waved her hand furiously at me, clearly she needed some help.

"OKAY!" I yelled in my authorities voice "GET IN LINE!"

The fan girls stopped and they stared at me with confused looks. I crossed my arms and tried to straighten my body, so they will see that I'm way taller than them (I'm around 1.72 m by the way).

"Not fair!" they yelled at me and I winced internally.

"Yeah, you just want to hog the night class boys by yourself right?!"

"Just because you are the headmaster kid, doesn't mean you can hog them all!"

They began to yell at me and I could feel vein popped on my forehead.

"GET IN THE FREAKING LINE!" I yelled louder and glared at each one of them.

Then the gate opened, my eyes widened at this and the girl suddenly get in a line. I growled in annoyance, like seriously?! And after that the night class student began to walk through the gate like it was a red carpet! I glared at each one of the night class student, not because they are vampire, but because they took a long time to walk into their class! It almost looks like they enjoyed the adoring looks from the day class student. The yelling became louder and louder as Hanabusa Aido waving his hand like crazy to the day class student. I tempted to pull Harry's katana and slashed it at Aido, maybe he looked nicer if he lose a limb or lots of limbs. My eyes followed his every movement and an evil smirked formed on my lips. Hanabusa Aido turned to my direction, he smiled seductively and winked at my direction

"Holy Shit!" I cursed when a horde of fan girls pushed me from behind.

"KYAAAA! HE WINKED AT ME!" a girl screamed right behind me.

"NO! HE WINKED AND SMILED AT ME!" another screamed from behind me, and another screamed followed.

Oh, my poor, poor ear, I grumbled under my breath when the horde kept pushed me. Then another big pushed and I fell to the hard ground, well more like I staggered forwards and bumped into Hanabusa Aido. I felt a thousands of death glared was sent to my back, as Aido wrapped his arm around me….WAIT?! WHAT?!

"HOLY MOTHER OF DEMON! " I cursed and pushed him away from me.

"Aw, you just shy aren't you?" he teased me as poked my flaming cheek.

My eyes twitched violently when his finger touched my cheek "Um, no. And stop poking my cheek"

Hanabusa Aido grinned at me and the death glared from the fan girls intensify.

"SHE'S HOGGING AIDO-SAMA!"

"KILL HER!"

"DROWN HER!"

"BURN HER!"

I turned to the horde of angry fan girls who readied to kill me anytime, I put my hand on my waist and glared at them.

"I'm not! And shut the hell up! You're driving me crazy and your scream practically make me deaf!" I yelled at them.

And then a hand wrapped around me and pulled me back, Aido face appeared on my right shoulder and he took a deep breath. I gritted my teeth when I knew he tried to take my scent.

"You smell nice" he purred and tried to bury his face on my neck "I just want to-OMPH!" he couldn't finish his sentences as I elbowed him hard on the stomach.

"Finish that word and I'll broke your jaw!" I said threateningly and turned to face him, giving him my icy glare.

Right after that a big hand grabbed my shoulder, pulled me behind and a large back appeared in front of me. I gaped when I saw his silver hair, Zero Kiryuu stood in front of me protectively.

"Move it Aido!" Zero said coldly.

"Aw, you no fun" Aido pouted "I just want to take a whiff of Ashley nice scent!"

Zero let out a threatening growl "Don't even think of that, let alone touching her if you still want that pretty little head of yours attached to your body!" he spat.

Aido tilted his head to the side and tried to see me through Zero large body "Fine, I can take a hint. Anyway Ashley, if this iceberg bore you, you know where to find me!"

"Whatever, Ice Princess" I said and giving Aido my middle finger.

Zero turned to me, but his face turned into pure anger when he saw something behind me. I sighed at his angry face and rubbed my fore head. I didn't have to turn, I knew Kaname stood behind me with Yuki clung to his arm.

"Ashley you really have to stop cursing" Kaname spoke softly "It's not nice"

I turned and faced Kaname "Uh, no. It's my trademark" I said and grinned at him.

Kaname let out a soft chuckle as he flicked his finger into my forehead "Just don't do it often okay?"

Zero growled when Kaname patted my head and I'm smiling at him. Kaname, he is like my big brother that I never had, beside he's never going to hurt me. Why Zero never understand that not all the vampire is a bad one?

"Don't you have a class to attend Kuran?" Zero asked venomously.

Kaname caught the hostility on Zero tone and he pulled his hand from my hair "Of course Kiryuu, I'll leave Yuki and Ashley on your hand"

After that Kaname patted Yuki head gently and leaved to his class. Zero breathed went even faster as Kaname walked passed by him. Then Zero turned to the day class girl and glared, his glare even matched Lucifer when he pissed.

"OKAY, GET BACK TO YOUR DORM! I HAD ENOUGH FOR YOUR 'KYAA, KYAA, KYAA'. NOW!" his voice boomed and the girls quickly ran to their own room.

"You will never get a girlfriend if you act like that you know?" I said and sweat dropped "Actually I feel sorry for your future girlfriend"

Zero smacked my head without mercy "OWIEEE!" I yelled and punched his arm without mercy too "Stop that!"

Zero just grunted when my fist connected to his arm "You punch like a girl"

"I AM A GIRL!" I yelled and jabbed my finger into his chest.

Zero grabbed my finger and he smirked evilly at me "You don't look like one"

"Excuse me!" I glared dagger at him.

After that he just flicked his finger into my forehead and walked to the dorm hall "I'm patrolling"

I howled like a wolf in frustration and glared at Zero back. Yuki patted my back and she's smiling at me.

"I'll go with Zero" she said and looked at me.

"Sure, you should follow him before he's kill a day class girl with his glare" I said and pushed Yuki back.

"Be careful okay" she waved at me and ran after Zero.

I waved my hand at her and sighed heavily, I stared at the empty hallway and began to walk slowly. I started to wonder, when will Crowley and Balthazar bring me back to my own world? I'm sure Sam, Dean, Yamato and Hikari must be extremely worried since I've been in this world for like 10 years or more. I hummed some random tone as I patrolled the empty hallway and kept walked into a small yard near the class where the night class student attended to. I looked at a tree and climbed it quickly into the highest branch where I can see the star clearly. I leaned on the tree trunk and looked at the night sky which is very beautiful with countless star decorating the sky. I reached my hand out to the sky and smiled at the old memories of me with my foster parent. I quickly pulled my hand when I heard a light squeal, a 'snap' sound and a flash of light from the ground. I looked down and saw some day class student on the ground, taking pictures of the night class student. I face palmed at their action, couldn't they do that when the night class student walked to their classes. I flinched when one of them tripped and fell on the ground. That got to be hurt, I said mentally and kept observing the girls. One of them ran to the inside the day dorm, while two of them stayed there.

"Please tell me you're not bleeding" I murmured to myself.

"Are you okay?"

"It's okay, just a scratch"

"But, it's bleeding"

I smacked my forehead, there's go my another peaceful night. I quickly jumped down, and landed on the ground like a cat. One knee and one of my hand on the ground, like a superhero. The girl yelled in surprised when they suddenly saw me appeared in front of them.

"Look what I found here" I said and crossed my arm "A punk, no scratch that. Two punks, disobeying the rule!"

"We-we just want to take a picture of Aido-sama" a girl said.

"Yeah, since you practically hogging him this evening" another accused me.

I sighed at their attitude "First, you should go back now. And second, you should treat your wound quickly. And third, I DIDN'T HOG HIM FOR FUCK SAKE!"

The girl flinched when they saw I'm cursing at them. I put my hand on my waist and glared at them "Go back!"

But, what did I get from them? They started to squeal, in high pitch voice! My poor, poor ear, I really should bring my headphone next time I'm doing this. I slowly turned around and found Hanabusa Aido along with Akatsuki Kain stood behind me.

"Good evening ladies!" Aido said cheerfully, almost too cheerful.

"Don't you have class to attend?" I asked.

Aido flashed me a smile, and my eye twitched when I saw his fangs "Well, I'm bored and decided to take a break, then I caught this amazing scent. And that scent coming from here"

The girls squealed "Oh my gosh. He said I smelled nice!"

I sweat dropped at that "Yeah, whatever just go back to where you belong okay"

Aido kept grinned and his eyes flashed red for a second. My hand instantly grabbed the bag that slung over my shoulder, readied to pull Harry's katana. Aido took a stepped closer and I pulled the katana from the bag, but not pulled the blade from the sheath. I pushed his chest with my free hand and growled slowly.

"Step back" I said dangerously.

Aido grabbed my wrist and brought it to his nose, he took a deep breath from the palm of my left hand. When he opened his eyes, it's bright red, just like that vampire from 10 years ago. I gritted my teeth, there's no way I unsheathed Harry's katana here and decapitated Aido. I jabbed Aido chest with the end of Harry's katana.

"Aido! Don't make me pull this!" I warned him.

Aido gripped when tighter "You won't kill me, I know that" after that he stared at my wrist hungrily.

"How did you?!" I asked angrily "I'm not the one who bleed over here!"

"You sure?" Aido smirked and licked the palm of my hand.

A shiver ran down through my spine when he did that, and I saw a small scar on the palm of my left hand, I probably got that when I landed on the ground. Aido showed his fangs and he pierced the palm of my hand, I cried out in pain when he did that, Aido face turned into pleasure when he began to drink my blood. This is bad I thought quickly, I never knew what will happened to him if he drank my blood, after all I'm half angel! The girls behind me went completely silent, I took a quick glanced back and saw they on the ground unconscious.

"You blood…" Aido said while smirking on my skin "It's taste like heaven"

I began to feel light headed and I glared at him angrily "Aido stopped! Before you regret it!"

I looked at Akatsuki Kain, he looked in pain and sometimes his eyes flashed in red. Oh, hell no! This is so not happening! I quickly hit Aido neck with the side of katana hard, Aido grunted and released his fangs from my hand. I quickly unsheathed the katana and swung it at Aido, Aido quickly ducked and the katana imbedded on the tree. I growled at this and Aido suddenly appeared behind me.

"Well, that's dangerous you know" he said and wiggled his eyebrows "Although, I felt like stronger and faster. Did your blood just do that?" he asked me.

"I don't know and stay away from me if you want your head still attached" I growled and this time my eyes changed into bright blue.

Aido ignored my threat, instead he's hugging me from behind. Burying his face on my neck, he smirked against my skin.

"I want more" he whispered.

I quickly reached my gun on my thigh and pulled it, I pointed it at Aido head. Before I could pull the safety, I heard a 'click' from behind me. I turned around (with Hanabusa Aido still cling on me) and found Zero also pointed his anti-vampire gun 'Bloody Rose' against Aido head. Yuki appeared near Zero with her Artemis rod on her hand. Aido sighed but he still hugging me from behind, he rested his chin against my shoulder and grinned at Zero.

"Well, hello" he said.

Zero growled "Stay away from her, vampire!" he spat the words vampire venomously.

Zero eyes trailed into my bleeding hand and his growled went even deeper "What have you done to her?!"

Aido smirked "I just having a lovely conversation with her"

With his free hand Zero grabbed my left hand and his eyes narrowed when he saw bit wound on the palm of my hand. Yuki growled and smacked Aido on his side, Aido just grunted and shook his head.

"That's hurt Yuki" he said and scowled a bit.

Yuki growled and hit Aido arm that wrapped me on a hug, Aido quickly released me from his grip. I quickly turned around and pointed my gun at his face, I levelled it perfectly between his blue eyes. I growled and glared dagger at him. Zero grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him, he's clearly trying to protect me from Aido. Zero pointed his gun at Aido again and he pulled the trigger, like literally pulled the trigger. But, Aido was faster. He dodged the bullet and the bullet hit the tree behind him, Aido smirked and he wagged his finger at Zero, mocking him.

"Wow, you suck at aiming Kiryuu" he said smugly.

Yuki stabbed Aido chest with her Artemis rod "Don't mock him!"

Aido grabbed Yuki Artemis Rod and pulled her closer "Wow, you smell nice too. Even though Ashley scent is way better than you"

I growled, and pulled the Harry's katana from the tree. I quickly dashed into Aido, with Harry's katana on my hand. I ignoring the slight glow that came from the blade and I swung it on Aido neck. Maybe he was faster because of my blood, but I'm way faster when I angry like this, usually when I'm angry I unconsciously channelling my angelic power. I stopped Harry's katana only an inch from Aido neck and I'm on my knee beside him. Aido gulped when he saw the sharp side of the katana almost touching his neck.

"Don't even think of touching Yuki!" I growled and looked at him with the corner of my eyes.

Aido started to sweat bullet "Okay, Ashley. Could you please removed this thing from my neck and stopped glaring at me like that"

I bet my eye glowing dangerously "You can hurt me all you want. But, if you hurt Yuki or Zero, I'll hunt you down and kill you"

"Ashley, your eyes" Aido started to whimper slightly.

I heard footsteps and I looked forward, I saw Kaname along with Akatsuki Kain walked behind him. Kaname expression remained stoic as he walked towards us.

"I already heard what happened here from Kain" he said in cold tone.

Zero quickly pointed his gun to Kaname "Your kind hurt Ashley!"

Kaname eyes twitched "I'm aware of that since I can smell her blood from my room"

I stood up pulled Harry's katana away from Aido neck and put my free hand on Zero arm "Zero"

Zero glared at me "He promised to take care of his _kinds_! But, look what happened?! You got hurt, by _one of them!_ " Zero spat.

Kaname glared at Aido "I will punish him for causing all this ruckus" and Kaname walked towards me "Are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

I shook my head "I'm fine. Just a little light headed but fine"

Kaname gently took my injured arm and Zero growled behind me, while Yuki trying to calm Zero down. Kaname eyes landed on the bit mark from Aido, the blood already dried near the mark, Kaname stiffened and his gripped on my hand tightened a bit, but that only last for a second before he's back to his usual self.

"Sorry" he said and gently patted me on the head.

I looked up at him and smiled "It's okay, Kaname. Beside, I'm heal faster than normal person!"

Kaname pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around my wound "I'll make up to it, after all I'm the one who promise you that none of them will hurt you"

I blushed slightly when Kaname addressing my wound gently "its okay really, you don't have to do anything"

Kaname smiled slightly "I'm glad that you're okay"

"Enough!" Zero growled behind me "Just go away before I shoot your head"

Kaname noticed the threat and he stepped away from me "I'll handle the problem and punish Hanabusa. And I guess you know what to do on your side as well?"

"We'll bring the girls into Headmaster office" Yuki answered and smiled at Kaname.

"Good" he said and smiled back at Yuki.

"Hanabusa Aido" Kaname called that name and Aido back straightened instantly "Follow me into the office"

"Ha-Hai, Kaname-sama" Aido mumbled and followed Kaname back into Moon dorm.

Akatsuki Kain looked at me for a moment before he turned to follow Kaname back into the moon dorm.

"Hey, Akatsuki wait!" I called him, much to Zero growl at me.

Akatsuki stopped and he turned to me "Yeah?"

I bowed quickly "Thank you for calling Kaname here, I appreciate that"

Akatsuki walked to me again and stopped right in front of me "It's okay, beside…" he carefully lifted up my head by my chin "What are you exactly? Hanabusa became faster after he drank your blood? And your scent is different than normal human"

I froze when he asked that "I-uh, I'm a human just like the rest of day class student" I said.

Akatsuki Kain removed his hand from my chin and his eyes flashed red when he saw my hand with makeshift bandage from Kaname handkerchief "You should treat that quickly, before one of us who didn't have strong self-restraint attack you" he said and smiled slightly at me.

I hid my hand behind my back "Um, yeah. I'll treat I quickly"

Akatsuki leaned towards me and whispered "Honestly, I like your scent and for a moment there I almost bite you"

I blushed hard when he said that, Akatsuki Kain sent me a small grin before walked into the moon dorm. A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turned, I looked up and faced very pissed of Zero.

"Are you blushing?!" He growled at me.

"Huh? Uh, no" I said and quickly turned away, avoided his purple lilac eyes.

Zero nose wrinkled in disgust "I practically can smell them on you"

I turned to him and face him with weird looks "You make it sound so…lewd"

"You should stay away from them" he said seriously "Especially Kaname Kuran, I don't trust him"

I looked at me weirdly "No, Kaname is my friend."

Zero looked taken a back for a moment "Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you hate vampire for what they do to your family, but that doesn't mean all vampire are bad" I said and crossed my arm.

Zero eyes landed on Kaname handkerchief that wrapped on my hand "I still hate them, they are monster in human disguise"

After that he turned around and leaved me alone with Yuki "You deal with those to idiot girls, I'm going to patrol again, just in case there's another stupid girl decided to wonder around again"

Yuki sighed heavily as she tried picked up a girl by arm "Ugh, I hate him for doing this" she grumbled as tried to hold the unconscious girl weight on her.

I followed her example and started to walk to headmaster office "He's such a slacker"

Yuki nodded furiously "Yeah, he's a jerk"

 **-Third Person POV-**

Kaname just sighed when he heard Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain explanation. Kaname always knew Ashley was special from the first time he met her, she's too smart and too strong for girl around her age. Kaname was a bit surprised when he saw Ashley bright blue eyes when the first moment they eyes met, but that only last for a moment before her eyes changed back into emerald green colour. And the fact that she's came from hunter family even though they weren't her real parent. Kain Cross immidiatelly trained Ashley along with Zero Kiryuu to be a vampire hunter, from the moment Ashley got a package that's she claimed from her uncle who lived far away, the package contain hunting equipment. Kaname heard from Kain Cross that Ashley grew very quickly, claiming that Ashley a genius, born genius, despite her lazy attitude sometimes.

But what made Kaname more curious was Ashley scent. Her scent intoxicating to him, too good to be true. Kaname almost lost himself when he near Ashley, or when Ashley suddenly hugged him. Especially after listened to Hanabusa story that by drank Ashley blood he became much faster and stronger than before, and he able to dodge Zero bullet, which is quite impossible considering Zero had the best aim as a vampire hunter.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname opened his eyes and he stared at the blonde haired vampire in front of him "What is it Hanabusa?" he asked.

"Who exactly is she? I mean Ashley" Hanabusa asked cautiously.

Kaname leaned back into his chair "What do you mean?"

Hanabusa gulped "Her scent, is too strong for a normal human being, her blood make me much faster also her eyes…."

Kaname eyes twitched when Hanabusa mentioned blood "Are you trying to say that she's not human?"

Hanabusa quickly shook his head, his icy blue eyes widened slightly "Of course not, it just….I'm curious"

"It's probably a special trait for her" Kaname said, but he seemed unsure of his answer "Usually hunter had a unique trait"

"But, isn't Ashley hunter family not her real family?" this time Akatsuki Kain asked.

"She never knew her real family" Kaname stated "Her mom died after giving birth to her, and her dad. Ashley said to me she never meet her real dad"

"Her real family probably a hunter" Kaname said again and stood from his chair "And I don't want to hear again another one of you drink blood on school ground, especially from Ashley and Yuki" Kaname said and he faced Hanabusa Aido.

"How about Zero Kiryuu?" Hanabusa asked "He already turned into one of us slowly and he started to realize it"

Kaname looked at the window with serious expression "I'll handle that when that happened"

Kaname won't let anything touch Yuki and Ashley, they are very important to him and he will do anything to protect them from harm way, even though he must stained his hand with blood.

 **-First Person POV-**

I groaned as heard valentine escaped Kain Cross mouth, Zero behind me made a gag sound while a giggle escape Yuki mouth. I looked at Yuki with strange look, how can she be so happy at picture of a horde fan girl yelling incomprehensible things to the vampire.

"Well, at least someone is happy" I said sarcastically.

"Just ban it!" Zero said grumpily behind me "I don't want to waste my whole evening guarding them from a stupid horde of fan girl that practically make me deaf!"

"Well, someone obviously need some love" I said and rolled my eyes.

Zero smacked the back of my head "Shut up! I don't ask for your opinion"

"Tch, you're annoying. With that cold attitude I'm surprised that I still find some of the girl fawning over you" I said and punched his arm.

"And with your loud mouth, I'm surprised to find some of the guy found you irresistible" Zero snapped back.

"Wait, I have some fans?!" I said and put my hand over my chest, while some fake tears appeared on my eyes "I'm touched"

Zero eyes narrowed at me "Yeah, but I scare them away"

I pouted "You ruin my chance to get some chocolate and a boyfriend, idiot"

"They annoyed me by constantly asking about you. Your favourite food, book, movie, even what kind of guy do you like." Zero looked at me dead in the eyes.

I blinked at his outburst and a smile crept on my lips "Are you jealous Zero-chan?"

A blush covered his cheek and he quickly turned away, avoiding my eyes "I'm not! Idiot! And don't called me Chan!"

I nudged his chest with my elbow "You are jealous, admit it"

Zero smacked my head again "I'm not! Now, shut up and leave me alone!"

"Oh….I smell romance"

I turned and saw Kain Cross with crocodile tears on his eyes "Finally Zero-chan will get some girlfriend"

"I'm not! In love!" Zero stopped and he looked at me, a faint blush appeared on his cheek as he continued "with this stupid girl!"

I smacked him back, harder "I'm not stupid! Stupid!"

"You guys are cute!" Yuki squealed.

"She's definitely not!" Zero mocked me.

"I'm so going to poison your chocolate Kiryuu" I growled at him.

"Hah, like you can cook anyway Hunt!" Zero glared back at me.

"I'm way better cook than Yuki" I said smugly and earned a glare from said girl "Admit it"

"I'm not that bad at cooking!" Yuki seethed behind me.

"Uh, you burned water Yuki" I said almost face palmed "You cook water and you almost burned it. And it's water!"

"Don't let her use the kitchen please" Zero said deadly behind me "I don't want to responsible for her again or cleaning up after her mess, practically"

Yuki pouted "I'm going to make a chocolate and you have to eat it! And you will admit that I'm good at cooking"

Zero and me looked at each other, before rushed to the Kain Cross table, slammed the poor table together, almost broke it in the process "Ban the valentine! Or ban the chocolate exchange when it's valentine!" we said in unison, afraid of losing our life in valentine.

"Sorry cannot do that" Kain Cross said almost evilly "The girl will kill me if I did that"

"But, dad" Kain froze in place when Yuki using that voice, even scarier, Yuki called Kain Cross dad "You will get one too, from me" she said cheerily

I snickered "Well, it's going to be one heck of bloody valentine" when I caught Kain Cross faced pale considerably.

I turned and saw a faint smile on Zero lips "Yeah, you right. It's going to get bloody"

 **Zero : You liar!**

 **Me :Hey! That's my spot you idiot!**

 **Zero : (Glare) shut up!**

 **Me: (ignore Zero) so, anyway what do yo think of the story?**

 **Zero : It's suck**

 **Me : (smacked Zero) no one asking you! I'm asking the reader!**

 **Sorry, for the mild interruption, the pest is back**

 **Zero : I'm not a pest!**

 **Me : I just saw Aido about to drink a innocent bystander blood**

 **Zero : (dashed of somewhere)**

 **Whew, finally some silent and quiet here**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite okay**

 **And for the pairings...**

 **uh...**

 **I need some help about that and (eyes went wide when saw Zero sprinted at my direction with bloody mary on his hand)**

 **HOly-! Anyway glad to see you, and uh meet you on the next chapter**

 **Bye! Bye!**

 **Zero : You ass-!**

 **Me : Don't kill meh! (ran like crazy)**


End file.
